


Egon's awkwardness

by Nogespengs123



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, M/M, The real ghostbusters ghostbusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogespengs123/pseuds/Nogespengs123
Summary: Egon spengler tells about his experiences, and emotions through narration.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
F is for Female, she's Janine  

   Everyday is the same for me, I wake up, fix on my inventions, bust ghost, and go to sleep. Not to mention the do's I gotta deal with. I have to help out the guys often. It's almost like I'm their mother. Peter asks me for help, Ray asks me for advice, and Winston asks me for supplies. That keeps me busy all the time. But when I'm not working my butt off, I usually find myself dazed, and lonely. Even when everyone's here I feel alone.  
    
  But I'd always find myself too far from the secretary  
Janine. Why she's the only female here, and everyone except me has a good relationship with her. I mean we talk but not often. I know she likes me, I can tell, because she smiles at me whenever I tell her good morning. Her smile is so beautiful to me, her eyes makes her even more beautiful too. And yet I haven't bought myself to tell her. 

  It's not like I like her or anything I would say to peter to get him off my back. But in my heart I knew I loved her. I just didn't know how to tell her. "Janine, I...." I would say but I didn't know what to say next. I could never think of any words to say next. But deep down inside something told me to keep practicing. So like the brilliant person I was I started my studies and practiced everyday.

  On the day of every Friday I'd try to talk to Janine for practice. It didn't usually end well though. Janine would give me a smile with a unsure look on her face. She would say," Oh that's nice Egon." I'd smile back at her.  
It's almost like we're a couple even though we don't talk that much.


	2. Egon's affection for Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon tells us about Peter and expresses his emotions towards him.

   

 

   Chapter 2  
Egon's affection for Peter  
 "Egon your the greatest ever!" That's what he'll say all the time to me. He'll smile and I would give him a hug. He'd hug me back too. Peter was my best friend, he's almost like a brother to me. Even when he's annoying me to deaf we'd always have a great time.  
   Like for example, when we're arguing we could be serious one moment. But we'll be laughing the next moment. When we have a tickle fight Peter would tickle me until I scream. Lastly when we're cuddling together underneath the covers in Peter's bed, he'll wrap his arms around me.  
  Peter and I also take walks on the beach from time to time. We usually arrive early at the beach at 12:00 and stay awhile at least until it gets dark. Then that's when Peter starts to kiss me all over. Not purposely either it's because Peter is drunk. Because we drink beers sometimes on the beach. Even though I'm not the type of guy who drinks heavily.  
   Anyways Peter would even pick me up and carry me to the car as well. He'll start flirting with me too almost like I'm a women or something. He would say things like, "Egon your eyes are so beautiful, Egon you have a nice shape, or Egon blue really fits you." I'd always blush and reply, "Oh thanks Peter that's really nice of you but I prefer to keep it at a friend level."  
  We had sex before too, but it wasn't the best. Even for my first time too. Peter would always start off with biting my neck. It always felt good, and when he starts licking all over me, he makes me moan. "Oh, Peter that's it take me I'm yours..." I would say. We would have sex all night until we both get tired and hot.


End file.
